


Total Drama Dimensions - Pokemon Vs Digimon

by MitzvahRose



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: "Is this thing on? Oh, uh, welcome one and all to the first installment of cross-over Total Drama! Based off of the original reality T.V. show I hosted, 30 random contestants will end up pitted against each other to win the grand prize… 1,000,000 DOLLARS! I'm Chris, and this… is Total… Drama… DIMENSIONS!"





	1. The Letter

**The Letter:**

_Dear Total Drama Contestants,_

_You among hundreds have been chosen to be one of the top 30 to participate in the latest installment of the T.V. show_ Total Drama Island _. A slip with information has been provided._

* * *

**_Information -_ **

_The goal? Simple, to beat the other 29 players in a series of challenges to achieve stardom, not to mention win the satisfying reward of 1,000,000 dollars in cold hard cash. Remember, it is your choice to join, but many would crave for your spot on the show._

_There is no required supplies as we will provide you with everything you need. However, you are allowed to bring one partner of your choosing—so choose wisely. There are no trade-backs._

_As for how to join? All you have to do is send a reply to_ Chrisishot@TDrama.com _and your set! A bus will arrive at your inserted location to take you to our base for the show._

* * *

_I wish you all luck in the competition to come! Remember, 1,000,000 $$$s are on the line!_

_\- Your Host, Chris McLean_

* * *

_**Liabilities -** _

_We are not responsible for any injuries you may receive during your time on the show. This includes but is not limited to: drowning, burning, electrocution, radioactive mosquito bites, bear mauling, turtle snaps, Badda-Booming, Fury Swipes, high-speed dodge ball, falling off of cliffs, tranquiler shots, groin pain, etc._

 


	2. Ash & Takato

***Player 1: Ash Ketchum***

' _Wow… Squirtle sounds so cool… but Charmander is supposed to be great for kids… Bulbasaur's the one for beginners…! I know… I… choose yo-'_

"Ash, you're going to be late!"

"Wha?! Oh no, I overslept!" Trainer Ash Ketchum, a young boy from the Town of Pallet, jolted straight upright in bed, abruptly waking up from his dream, or more-so, from the memory of the day he first became a Pokemon Trainer. And there before his bleary-eyed gaze was his mother, hand over her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter. Young Ash stared at her, perplexed a moment, before realizing. He glowered up at her. "You woke me up for no reason, didn't you?!"

"I'm sorry dear, but I couldn't resist! You were dreaming about what Pokemon you would have chosen from Professor Oak, remember? You were so cute…" She tittered, opening one sparkling eye and raising a finger teasingly. Pikachu—his yellow, electric mouse-type partner—was rolling on the floor behind her, laughing.

"Pi-pi! Pikachu!"

Ash groaned, embarrassed. " _Mom!_ "

His mother stuck her tongue out. "Alright honey, if you insist. Oh, and breakfast is ready if you want any," she winked, expecting what came next.

"It is? Why didn't you say so mom? Let's go, Pikachu!"

Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, watched her son race off to the kitchen with his best friend and original partner in tow, smiling. He had just come back for a vacation to spend time with his mother after participating in the Unova Leauge. He hadn't won, but seeing him having fun was enough for her.

Though, she couldn't help but glance down at the letter in her hand.

' _Looks like my baby will be going off on another adventure, soon.'_

* * *

***Player 2: Takato Matsuki***

Rubbing his eyes, Tamer Takato Matsuki looked up at his alarm clock, having just awoken. "…8:00…" He smacked his lips a few times, oblivious, and then it hit him. "8!? I'M LATE!"

Throwing the covers off, he jumped to his feet, stripping off his sweaty pajamas and dashing to the closet in a blur, practically throwing his clothes on in his frantic daze. 'Course, he didn't realize until he was already downstairs and dressed that it was Sunday…

_Later; Downstairs_

' _It's Sunday?'_ Blinking a few times, he groaned, smacking a hand to his brow with an audible _slap_. "Aww, nuts!"

"Takato-mon, what's wrong?" A tired, childish voice yawned from behind the boy, head peaking around the corner. When Takato turned, he was met with the familiar sight of his best friend and partner.

"Guilmon! Wow, you're up early!" Takato laughed, jogging over to his red raptor-like digimon partner and sweeping him up in a giant hug, completely forgetting about his previous annoyance.

Not even fazed, Guilmon smiled up at him with his ever glittering, golden eyes. "Yay, Takato-mon's happy again!" He laughed, claws happily wrapped around his Tamer and Creator.

"Haha, 'course buddy, nothing can keep me down!" The Matsuki grinned, letting go and stepping back to look over his friend. The rough skinned Mon had Takato's infamous goggles hanging around his neck, knowing just how much his Tamer liked them. Funny thing was, Takato only wore them for Guilmon himself at first, but ever since he'd met his best friends Henry and Rika, they'd become a sort of symbol of hope and friendship to the Goggle-head.

Guilmon took them off, holding them out to Takato who beamed, taking them and sliding them comfortably back into place—on his forehead where they belonged. "Thanks Guil. So… are you hungry?" A growl from Guilmon's pale white stomach answered him before his actually partner could, causing the boy to burst out laughing. "Haha, guess that's a yes!"

The teen turned on his heel, leading his friend into the kitchen where his family baked bread for their family business. It had been a year since the D-Reaper attacked, and just a few months since the Tamers' partners had come back, and Guilmon was the same as ever, if not a bit more mature.

Takato pushed open the door to the bakery adjourning his house, not noticing as Guilmon sniffed the air, pausing and turning back towards where they had come. His gaze was fixed on a replica of the letter Ash Ketchum in another dimension had been sent. With a surprisingly knowing gaze, the raptor nodded, grinning excitedly as he turned back to race after his partner, wondering just what adventures they'll be having this time.


End file.
